Anomali
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Anomali. Hal-hal tentang Shizuo adalah sebuah keganjilan. Mulai dari kekuatannya yang terlewat tidak masuk akal untuk ukuran manusia, maupun segala perbuatannya yang melampaui rencana sang informan. Namun apakah ketertarikan Izaya pada Shizuo juga sebuah bentuk anomali? Shizaya Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #4!


**Anomaly**

.

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Dedicated for Fujoshi Independence Day #4

Pairing: Shizaya (Shizuo Heiwajima x Orihara Izaya), mention of Shinra x Celty

Disclaimer: Durarara! by Ryougo Narita

Aside for the plot, everything belong to the rightful owner. I'm not gain any profits from this Fanfiction. All the similar things are purely coincidence.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Typo(s), OOC maybe ocurred.

Happy Reading!

.

"The borderline between love and hate is just as thin as a spiders web.

Can you see the differences, my dear?"

* * *

**I.**

Anomali.

Itulah sebuah kata yang tepat untuk mrnggambarkan seorang Orihara Izaya. Ya- seluruh ekstitensi dari Izaya adalah sebuah keganjilan. Sebuah anomali yang aneh, abstrak yang berubah-ubah dan ambigu.

Terlahir dengan anugrah berupa intelejensi yang brilian tak membuat Izaya berpuas diri. Semua yang ia inginkan harus ia dapatkan. Hingga ia akhirnya menemukan mainan favoritnya-

Manusia.

Dengan kata lain orang- orang disekitarnya. Oh- tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan kawan. Izaya tidak menganggap dirinya Tuhan atau Dewa- melainkan seorang observator. Euforia yang ia rasakan saat mengamati 'mereka' - manusia melakukan apa yang ia rencanakan seperti candu bagi hidupnya.

Betapa dirinya- seorang Orihara Izaya mencintai semua manusia. Tapi _statement_ itu berubah sejak ia bertemu Heiwajima Shizuo.

.

* * *

**II**.

Musim semi adalah musim pertama dimana mereka berjumpa. Kuncup-kuncup Sakura mulai menunjukkan keanggunannya, menari dengan moleknya oleh belaian sang peri angin.

Iris sewarna bara api itu tak kunjung terlepas dari sosok pemuda bersurai emas didepannya. Ekor mata sang observator menangkap setiap gerakan sang pemuda. Entah sudah berapa menit, iris _ruby_ itu mengamati. Kishitani Shinra, teman Izaya yang sedari tadi mengoceh panjang lebar disebelahnya tak lagi ia indahkan.

Dan rupanya, sang objek atensi sadar dirinya sedang diamati.

_Hazel_ bertemu _Ruby_. Keheningan yang lebih tampak seperti sunyi menyambut badai menyelimuti udara. Hingga salah satu dari mereka buka suara.

"Aku tidak suka padamu, menyingkir kau kutu." , dengus sang pemuda berambut pirang sambil mendorong pundak Izaya dengan pundaknya sendiri. Sebuah tantangan non-verbal.

Friksi tersebut sontak menyadarkan sang _raven_. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda tak dikenal tersebut mengumamkan sumpah serapah dibibirnya.

Izaya terdiam, namun sunyi yang menggantung diudara tidak bertahan lama sampai Izaya tergelak di lorong sekolah. Beberapa pandangan terarah padanya, dan sang pemuda berkacamata hanya mampu menaikkan satu alisnya keheranan.

Puas tertawa dan dihadiahi kernyitan dahi oleh Shinra, Izaya menghapus air mata yang menggantung di ekor matanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Hei Shinra. Siapa itu tadi?"

Shinra ikut menoleh pada sosok sang pemuda pirang yang kini sudah tak terlihat, ditelan kerumunan.

"Maksudmu yang menabrakmu barusan?"

Anggukan kecil menjadi tanggapan Izaya. Shinra meletakkan jari telunjuk di bawah dagunya, sebuah gestur yang menandakan ia sedang mencari informasi dalam otaknya.

"Heiwajima Shizuo, dia terkenal lho di daerah ini. Gosipnya sih, Heiwajima itu orang terkuat di Ikebukuro karena kekuatan fisiknya. Memang kenapa, Izaya? " ,kata Shinra penasaran. Jarang sekali temannya ini tertarik pada seseorang sehingga ia mencari tahu tentang mereka.

Izaya mengabaikan pertanyaan terakhir Shinra.

"Heiwajima Shizuo. Menarik.."

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah sang sulung Orihara, dan Shinra tahu bahwa itu bukan pertanda baik.

.

* * *

**III.**

Detik berganti menit, dan sang waktu terus berjalan maju membuat Orihara Izaya harus mengigit bibirnya frustasi.

Hentakan ritmikal di papan catur, menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang bisa terdengar dari ruangan minim cahaya itu. Cahaya dewi malam menerobos gorden tipis dan memberikan kilauan cahaya platina pada satu-satunya entensi di ruang tersebut.

Layaknya sang raja yang mengatur strategi perang gerilya, Izaya kembali memutar otaknya hingga memorinya berputar pada kejadian beberapa bulan ini.

Mulai dari troli makanan yang 'kebetulan' hampir menimpa Shizuo, mobil ketua dewan sekolah yang 'entah mengapa' remnya blong dan nyaris menabrak Shizuo kalau saja sang sulung Heiwajima tidak menghentikannya dengan tangan kosong, dan beberapa kejadian 'misterius' lainnya.

Tentunya tidak perlu pemikiran seorang jenius, untuk mengetahui bahwa otak dibalik semua ini adalah Izaya. Mengingat bahwa hubungan Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya terkenal di sekolah seperti air dan minyak. Namun, rentetan kejadian yang begitu rapi dan tidak meninggalkan bukti membuat sang _raven_ lolos dari tuduhan.

Hal itu tentu saja tak membuat Izaya puas. Shizuo selalu bisa melampaui segala ekspetasinya yang nyaris sempurna. Shinra dan Kadota yang sudah mengetahui semua itu hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bahkan Shinra tertawa dan menyebut Izaya sedang dalam 'masa puber' .

Sang observator mengernyit tak suka ketika mengingat kembali pernyataan sepintas lalu Shinra. Oh, ayolah.. Seorang Orihara Izaya tidak mungkin mengakui bahwa dirinya kini sedang terjerat afeksi, dan berusaha menarik perhatian sang objek afeksi. Terhadap Heiwajima Shizuo dari sekian orang!

Ini pasti perasaan benci.

Ya, Izaya membenci Shizuo. Setidaknya itulah yang ingin dia percaya.

"Heiwajima Shizuo, kau benar-benar monster.."

.

* * *

**IV**.

Tiga tahun berlalu, hari-hari penuh mimpi masa muda kini sudah berlalu bersama dengan angin musim gugur.

Jika dibilang apakah Izaya puas dengan kehidupannya sekarang, maka tanpa ragu ia akan menjawabnya dengan seringai lebar. Pekerjaannya sebagai informan tentunya membuat Izaya puas.

Apalagi setelah ia berhasil membuat Shizuo menjadi tahanan polisi dan dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang bartender. Tak bisa kau bayangkan betapa puasnya dia, saat Izaya melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah sang mantan bartender kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Namun, seringai kemenangan itu dengan cepat berganti ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa Shizuo mendapat pekerjaan baru sebagai _bodyguard_ seorang penagih hutang. Bukan seperti ini rencananya!

Izaya menggertakkan giginya kesal dan menyingkirkan papan catur didepannya. Pion-pion _shogi_, catur, dan _go _berserakan dilantai diikuti dengan suara jatuh yang berisik. Namie yang mendengar itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya sejenak, sebelum ia kembali pada entah pekerjaan apa yang dia lakukan.

'Bosnya selalu gila kan? Jadi apa yang berbeda kali ini sehingga ia harus peduli?'

Anomali.

Hal-hal tentang Shizuo adalah sebuah keganjilan. Mulai dari kekuatannya yang terlewat tidak masuk akal untuk ukuran manusia, maupun segala perbuatannya yang melampaui rencana sang informan. Ini bukan seperti Izaya tidak pernah menemui keganjilan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Seperti _dullahan_ pengendara motor hitam misalnya?

Namun entah apa yang membuat sang observator tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari sang mantan bartender. Dengan pemikiran itu di kepala, Izaya kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Ikebukuro setelah sekian lama berpindah domisili.

"Hei, sudah lama tidak bertemu Shizu-chan~ Apakah kau merindukanku?"

Memanggil dengan panggilan yang Izaya tahu pasti membuat Shizuo geram, dan sebuah lemparan _vending machine_ menyambut kedatangannya ke Ikebukuro.

"Kenapa kau ada di Ikebukuro?" Izaya berkata dengan nada shock dan penuh amarah. Orang normal pasti akan berlari ketika mendengar nada penuh kemarahan seperti itu dari sang bartender, namun Izaya bukanlah satu dari orang- orang normal tersebut.

"Hmm.. Kenapa ya~?"

Jawaban setengah mempermainkan itu membuat tali kesabaran Shizuo yang dari asalnya sudah pendek menjadi habis. Ia mengambil puntung rokok yang tergantung di antara sela- sela bibirnya dan mematahkannya menjadi dua sebelum menginjaknya.

Sang mantan bartender meraih palang yang ada dalam jangkauannya, dan adegan kejar- kejaran seperti kucing dan anjing kembali menjadi pertunjukan menarik di jalanan kota Ikebukuro.

"Kau akan mati hari ini juga, kutu!"

.

* * *

**V.**

Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya bahwa hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana ia akan berada di gang sempit bermandikan darahnya sendiri, seperti tikus yang meregang nyawa.

Heh.

Ironis sekali, sang informan jenius akan kalah juga saat menghadapi sekelompok Yakuza. Rupanya julukan naga putih nomor satu di Jepang itu bukan sekedar gertak sambal.

Oh, dan Tuhan sungguh punya selera humor. Karena saat ini musuh abadi sang informan sedang berada tepat di depan batang hidungnya, melihatnya dalam kondisi paling memalukan.

Bunuh saja dia sekarang.

"Heh, kenapa Shizu-chan? Kau... senang melihat aku sekarat? Kalau itu kau.. aku sengan senang hati mengijinkanmu membunuhku~"

Suara ceria yang dipaksakan ditengah engahan, dan seringai yang tampak sekali dibuat untuk menutupi rasa nyeri. Shizuo tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak ada reaksi seperti yang diharapkan sang pemilik iris _crimson_ yang kesadarannya kian menjauh.

Dengan poni menutupi kedua mata _hazel_, Izaya tak mampu membaca ekspresi Shizuo. Shizuo menunduk dan ketika sang informan kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia mendapati dirinya berada di bahu lebar sang_ bodyguard_.

"Ap-apa? ! Turunkan aku Shizu-chan!"

Usaha perlawanan tak berarti Izaya terhenti ketika Shizuo mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang ramping Izaya.

"Berisik kau kutu, jika kau mati itu berarti aku yang membunuhmu! Bukan orang lain."

Samar-samar Izaya mendengar Shizuo berbicara, sebelum kegelapan merebut kesadaran sang informan.

.

* * *

**VI**.

Izaya terbangun dan mengerjabkan kelopak matanya. Pemandangan berupa langit-langit berwana putih dan bau desinfektan menerjang indranya. Jelas disini bukan kamarnya.

"Yo, kau sudah bangun Izaya?"

Melemparkan pandang ke arah kiri dan ia menemukan sosok dokter _underground_ yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak SMA.

"Aku kaget lho saat melihatmu bermandi darah di pintu depan sambil digendong Shizuo. Karena tidak biasanya kau yang terluka."

Shizu-chan yang membawanya ke tempat Shinra?

Perlahan kepingan memori kembali pada sang informan. Ia mengingat saat dirinya jatuh pingsan dan oh.. Saat Shizuo menggendong dirinya.

[Tapi, tidak biasanya Shizuo mau menolongmu.]

Terlihat layar telpon genggam terjulur kearah Izaya, dan sosok tanpa kepala yang memegangnya. Celty sang _dullahan_, tak berusaha repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan kepala yang absen dari posisi seharusnya.

"Wah, itu tandanya mereka semakin akrab~"

Komentar Shinra dihadiahi sebuah pukulan dengan buku yang cukup tebal ke atas kepala sang dokter.

"Aduh.. Celty sayang, kenapa kau memukulku?", gerutu Shinra sambil merengut. Celty mengeluarkan gestur seperti mendengus, jika saja dia punya kepala tentunya.

"Hei, kalian ini selalu akrab meski sifat kalian bersebrangan ya?"

Sebuah komentar menyadarkan Shinra dan Celty akan entensi lain di ruangan itu. Mereka menoleh pada sumber suara.

[Persamaan sifat tidak selalu menjadikan orang akrab.]

"Seperti kau dan Shizuo!" Lanjut sang dokter.

Izaya hanya tertawa kering tanpa adanya rasa humor sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku dan Shizu-chan berbeda. Kami saling membenci." , ujar Izaya.

[Kadang kala batas antara suka dan benci itu setipis jaring laba-laba. Sehingga kadang kala akan sulit sekali membedakannya, Izaya.]

Dan dengan itu pasangan unik Shinra-Celty menuju dapur dengan Shinra mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'memasak bersama Celti-nya tercinta', meninggalkan sosok sang informan berkutat dengan pemikirannya.

.

* * *

**VII.**

Esok harinya, di jalanan Ikebukuro terlihat seorang pria dengan baju bartender sedang berjalan di pinggiran kota Ikebukuro yang relatif sepi.

Hari ini bos-nya menelpon bahwa Shizuo bisa libur karena bos-nya ada keperluan. Toh, Shizuo juga tidak keberatan. Kapan lagi ia bisa libur dan mungkin bisa menyempatkan diri menelpon adiknya, Kasuka apabila ia tidak terlalu sibuk. Hitung- hitung sebagai sarana mempererat hubungan kakak adik, karena sudah hampir 2 bulan Shizuo tidak bertatap muka dengan adik kandungnya itu mengingat kesibukan Kasuka di dunia _entertainment_.

Dengan langkah santai, si sulung Heiwajima meneruskan langkahnya hingga dia berhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar baginya.

Orihara Izaya.

Dengan kedua alis bertaut dan keinginan kuat untuk mengabaikan sang informan, Shizuo tidak menggubris seringai di wajah Izaya.

Ia tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk ini.

"Hei, Shizu-chan~"

Hanya kesunyian yang menyambut sapaan Izaya. Sang informan terus berjalan maju hingga ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari Shizuo.

"Mau apa kau, kutu?" ,hardik Shizuo.

Izaya tetap menyeringai sambil terus memperkecil jaraknya dengan Shizuo.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih atas pertonganmu kemarin.."

Sebelum Shizuo sempat menanyakan maksudnya, kata-kata Shizuo teredam ketika ia merasakan bibirnya bertaut dengan sepasang bibir lainnya. Mata Shizuo membelalak tidak percaya.

Dan sebelum ia sempat bereaksi dengan kepalan tinjunya, Izaya menarik dirinya dari Shizuo.

"Anggaplah itu hadiah terima kasihku, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo yang baru pulih dari shock mencabut rambu lalu lintas yang ada dalam jangkauannya dan melemparkannya ke arah Izaya, yang tentu saja dapat dielakkan dengan sukses oleh Izaya. Mata merah Izaya berkilat menantang.

"MATI KAU KUTUUU!"

Mungkin memang benar, perbedaan suka dan benci itu setipis jaring laba-laba.

.

**FIN ?**

* * *

**A/N:**

Dan akhirnya saya bisa selesaikan fict ini.. Disini jam 4 pagi dan saya malah ngetik fanfic. Kepala sudah berat, nggak tahu ada typo atau nggak..

Akhirnya fict Shizaya saya kelar, meskipun jadi kaya one-sided!IzaShi kaya gini. Ini fict pertama saya setelah hiatus berbulan- bulan dari Fanfiction. Maaf karena keterbatasan penulis, jadinya abal begini. Tapi Head Canon saya tentang Shizaya itu memang harus selalu kucing- kucingan dan main kejar- kejaran penuh cinta begitu sih! 8D *ditimpuk _Vending Machine_*

Anyway, Happy Fujoshi Independence Day ke 4 bagi para fujodanshi! Mari meriahkan dunia ini dengan shounen-ai~ *tebar bunga*

Akhir kata, Mind to review, minna-san?

.

Your Crazy Fangirl

-Cocoa-


End file.
